


Retelling the Hobbit

by Mellow_Comics



Category: The Hobbit (1977), The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Comic, Fancomic, Gen, I have been wanting to write this for years, Retelling of The Hobbit, in progress, retelling the hobbit, slow and steady wins the race!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22839055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellow_Comics/pseuds/Mellow_Comics
Summary: Bilbo has never been good at telling the "true" story of what happened on his journey to the Lonely Mountain. Now he's trying to turn the tale of his quest into a lighthearted children's book-- a bedtime story for his young nephew Frodo.  But what really happened on his journey? And how did it actually affect him?This is a comic adaptation/retelling of the Hobbit! It's framed as a bedtime story that Bilbo is telling a younger Frodo.
Comments: 165
Kudos: 263





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! A03's formatting is so weird, lol. I'm still trying to figure it out. :D You can find me on instagram at @blog.mellow

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/142631568@N05/50408856723/in/dateposted/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187077611@N05/49566935903/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187077611@N05/49570654368/in/dateposted-public/)  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187077611@N05/49571387432/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187077611@N05/49570654143/in/dateposted-public/)  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187077611@N05/49571387317/in/dateposted-public/)   


[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187077611@N05/49571387272/in/dateposted-public/)  
[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187077611@N05/49571387202/in/dateposted-public/)  
[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187077611@N05/49570653828/in/dateposted-public/)  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187077611@N05/49570653768/in/dateposted-public/)


	2. A Very Respectable Hobbit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is Bilbo Baggins?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/142631568@N05/50408856723/in/dateposted/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187077611@N05/49570697183/in/dateposted-public/)  
[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187077611@N05/49570697143/in/dateposted-public/)  
[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187077611@N05/49571430647/in/dateposted-public/)  
[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187077611@N05/49571200256/in/dateposted-public/)  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187077611@N05/49571200306/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187077611@N05/49571430522/in/dateposted-public/)  
[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187077611@N05/49570696953/in/dateposted-public/)  
[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187077611@N05/49570696913/in/dateposted-public/)  
[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187077611@N05/49571430377/in/dateposted-public/)  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187077611@N05/49571430352/in/dateposted-public/)


	3. Very Old Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo has an argument with the mysterious stranger, only to discover he might not be a stranger at all.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/142631568@N05/50408856723/in/dateposted/) [ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187077611@N05/49571448477/in/dateposted-public/)  
[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187077611@N05/49570715343/in/dateposted-public/)  
[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187077611@N05/49570715188/in/dateposted-public/)  
[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187077611@N05/49571218291/in/dateposted-public/)  
[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187077611@N05/49571218241/in/dateposted-public/)  
[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187077611@N05/49571447932/in/dateposted-public/)  
[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187077611@N05/49571218141/in/dateposted-public/)  
[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187077611@N05/49571447827/in/dateposted-public/)  
[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187077611@N05/49571447762/in/dateposted-public/)  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187077611@N05/49570714673/in/dateposted-public/)


	4. An Unexpected Party: Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Bilbo answers the door, he expects to see Gandalf. He does not.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/142631568@N05/50408856723/in/photostream/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/142631568@N05/50409736467/in/photostream/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/142631568@N05/50409582241/in/dateposted/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/142631568@N05/50408880078/in/photostream/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/142631568@N05/50409736767/in/photostream/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/142631568@N05/50408880008/in/photostream/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/142631568@N05/50409736717/in/photostream/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/142631568@N05/50409736692/in/photostream/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/142631568@N05/50409582111/in/photostream/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/142631568@N05/50408879843/in/photostream/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/142631568@N05/50409587206/in/photostream/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/142631568@N05/50409582046/in/photostream/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter took a while! Because 2020, and because Jolkien Rolkien R Tolkien wrote too many characters. I know it's corny but I liked the idea of them all the dwarves having their own little personality quirks :P. But I had fun writing this I guess and hope you guys have forgiven me for the Eternal Hiatuses lollll ;_;. I have a lot of Behind-the-Scenes Thoughts(tm) about this chapter, which I might talk about on my Instagram (@blog.mellow) later..... my personal favorite thing to draw was the panel on the bottom page 3, where Bilbo is eating at the table with Dwalin, because it's a callback to the scene in Chapter 2 where an unsociable Bilbo is eating at the same table alone. :D


	5. An Unexpected Party: Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Gandalf imprisons Bilbo with his own politeness, Bilbo attempts to control his own party.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/142631568@N05/50408856723/in/dateposted/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/142631568@N05/50806596578/in/photostream/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/142631568@N05/50806598288/in/photostream/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/142631568@N05/50806599543/in/photostream/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/142631568@N05/50807457407/in/photostream/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/142631568@N05/50807345276/in/photostream/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/142631568@N05/50807457892/in/photostream/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/142631568@N05/50807458377/in/photostream/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/142631568@N05/50807346596/in/photostream/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/142631568@N05/50806601488/in/photostream/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/142631568@N05/50807347016/in/photostream/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/142631568@N05/50807347216/in/photostream/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At last, I finished "introvert struggling at a party" chapter (and it ends on a cliffhanger)! :D Thank you so much for reading (even though this comic is a verrry slow slowburn lol.) And again you can talk to me on instagram at @blog.mellow! :)


	6. An Enormously Important Dwarf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An enormously important guest arrives. He's like, so Important.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/142631568@N05/50408856723/in/dateposted/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/142631568@N05/50857493702/in/dateposted/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/142631568@N05/50856680233/in/photostream/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/142631568@N05/50857494102/in/photostream/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/142631568@N05/50857398451/in/photostream/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/142631568@N05/50857398526/in/photostream/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/142631568@N05/50856680818/in/photostream/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/142631568@N05/50857398861/in/photostream/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/142631568@N05/50857399001/in/photostream/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/142631568@N05/50857399221/in/photostream/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/142631568@N05/50857495332/in/photostream/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay after over a year, we finally meet Thorin!!! Some notes:
> 
> 1\. In the book Bilbo refuses to get involved in the dwarves’ adventure plans UNTIL he overhears the dwarves talking about how “that hobbit is too much of a weak useless grocer to ever come with us and we don’t want him here”.......at which point he decides he’ll get involved JUST TO PROVE THEM WRONG. (that’s where the “You have to come to the wrong house, but treat it as the right one” speech happens.) But in the PJ films, Bilbo seems to change his mind and start getting involved when Thorin shows up. In case it wasn’t obvious I decided to try fusing the book and the film. XD
> 
> 2.Thorin’s burn scar came from Smaug/the fall of the Lonely Mountain.
> 
> 3\. In the book Thorin is mostly silly and comedic, while in the PJ films he’s a Serious Dramatic Noble Hero(tm.) I liked the idea of fusing the two....Thorin is SO Serious and Noble and Dramatic and Important at all times that it crosses the line into parody. He hAS to be dramatic. He hAS to. Sometimes when he speaks sparkles appear in the air because he’s just so Important
> 
> Reminder that I'm on Instagram at @blog.mellow! :3


End file.
